divinerealityfandomcom-20200214-history
While Guthix sleeps
Difficulity: Medium Length: '''Medium '''Start location: Click 'While Guthix Sleeps' in the Quest Tab. You will be teleported to the location. Requirements:'''Ability to fight a Brutal Green Dragon 227 and a Blue Dragon. Not as hard as you would expect though. Required Items: Anti-dragon shield / Dragonfire Shield, Armour and a Weapon (Rune or higher recommended), Food, 1.000.265 coins, Amulet of Glory(4). You can get the Amulet at ::shops, from the Head Chef.''' THE BEGINNING Talk to Vannaka. He'll tell you about some strange occurences happening all around Divine-Reality. He needs someone skilled to help him find out what the problem is. Choose to start the While Guthix Sleeps quest. He'll tell you to speak with Sloane. He's near the church of Lumbridge. Choose to be teleported to Sloane. SLOANE Sloane is standing east of the Lumbridge Church. Talk to him. He'll ask you what you need. You'll tell him Vannaka sent you with a problem he can't fix alone. He starts whispering to hisself. He asks you to get him a beer, then he will speak. You can buy a beer in the Falador pub. Teleport to Falador, and walk south west to enter the pub. Talk to Emily, and buy some beer for 265 GP. When you've got the beer, teleport to Lumbridge and walk to Sloane again, and talk to him. He'll drink the beer and feel alot better. He'll tell you something drastic is happening. It's Guthix. He's being called into the world of Divine-Reality, an--... you will interupt him saying you don't know what the problem is. He gets a bit angry. He doens't think you understand the issue to it's entity. He'll tell about Guthix. 'Guthix is a very feared God and was put to sleep very long ago. Now he is being called back against his will. This can be very bad for us all'. He wants you to find Duradel somewhere in Karamja, near the volcanoes. Teleport to Karamja by rubbing your Amulet of Glory(4), and walk all west to Duradel DURADEL Talk to Duradel. You'll tell him to talk about Guthix. He starts telling. 'Ah Guthix.. rest his soul... Guthix is one to be feared a long time ago. He brought terror into Divine-Reality. For 10 days and 10 nights the sky turned red. Ships began to sank, and flames were brought into the land... Whoever is doing this must be extremely powerful.' You'll ask him what you could do to help. He'll tell you to find his friend, named Bob. He's located in the city of Falador. He has more information on how to save Guthix. BOB Teleport to Falador and just walk south from the teleporting spot, cross the bridge, 'enter the castle', and talk to Bob. His exact location shown on the map below. He'll ask you if there's anything he can assist you with. You'll tell him you need information about Guthix. He'll say he doesn't know what you're speaking off, and stops talking. Talk to him again, and he will say he won't talk. He stops again, so talk to him again. You'll tell him Duradel sent you. Him, Sloane and Vannaka need you to find out about how to stop the evil waking up Guthix. He'll say info doesn't come cheap from him. He wants you to pay 500 coins. You'll be astonished and say '500 gp!? What is this?!'. He'll say '1K!'. You: '1K?! Look, im not goi-' Bob: '1M!'. You'll need to give Bob your 1.000.000 coins if you want him to speak. Speak to him again. He'll take your money and starts telling. 'Guthix is a strong force to be reckoned with. This means you're not going to fight a normal person. The only way I know you'd stand a chance is by getting to the chest of Guthix's wake. My friend can help you with this task. Look for a dwarf named Nulodion on White Wolf Mountain. NULODION Teleport to Taverley Dungeon (Monster teleports, 2nd page) and walk up north-east, and climb the White Wolf Mountain to Nuludion. His exact location is shown on the map up here. Talk to him. You'll tell him you were sent by bob to get to the chest of Guthix's wake. It would help you with your task to fight Guthix. He'll say that that isn't an easy task. He tells you what to do. 'I'm going to teleport you to the Ruins of Uzer. In here, you will have to fight a Brutal Green Dragon. These dragons drop a key to the chest. In this chest you will be affected by very powerful magic. He'll ask you if you wis h to be teleported. Make sure you've got your food, armour, and anti-dragon shield worn. If so, choose to be teleported. THE CHEST You will be teleported to the Brutal Green Dragon. Kill him, and take the key it drops. When you have the key, teleport to Taverley Dungeon again and visit Nulodion. Talk to him. He'll immediately recognize the key. He tells you to use it on the chest. You'll have to fight a high-level monster. Proceed if you have enough food, good enough armour, and anti-dragon shield. If so, choose 'Proceed'. Click the chest. You will be teleported to a custom area, where Lucien immediately attacks you. Seems an easy job. But when you defeated Lucien, his true form, a Blue Dragon, will apear! Just kill the dragon, it's not very hard. When you killed the dragon, you'll be automatically teleported to Edgeville. END Teleport to Vannaka by clicking While Guthix Sleeps in the quest tab. Talk to him. He'll be truly thankful. Now you've killed Lucien, Guthix can finally sleep. As a reward, you can now visit the Mithril Dragon Cave by talking to Vannaka. REWARDS - 3 Quest Points - Acces to the Mithril Dragon Cave To visit the cave, just talk to Vannaka. Special thanks to Defence for making this wounderful guide